Francisco
Francisco was a recurring character on seasons 3-5 of Hell's Kitchen. He was a party planner who was responsible for planning a wedding on Season 3, a Sweet 16 birthday party on Season 4, and a Bar Mitzvah party on Season 5. Background His real name is Xaque Gruber. He is a screenwriter who worked on "Dynasty Reunion: Catfights & Caviar", and two episodes of "E! Live from the Red Carpet". Personality Francisco was the happiest Hell's Kitchen character in the history of the show. Described as "parade gay" by LA, his over-eccentric personality was controversial, in the way that some contestants were enjoying his company while others were absolutely annoyed by it. He had the bad habit of interfering with Jean-Philippe's job, much to the latter's annoyance. Season 3 Episode 5 Francisco's first appearance on the show was during the Wedding dinner service. During the red team's punishment, he gave them instructions on how the dining room should look. During dinner service, Francisco told Jean-Philippe that the wedding couple's parents have not been served yet. So, Jean-Philippe, not liking how he was trying to interfere with his job, told him to speak with Ramsay. When Francisco tried to speak to Ramsay, he was told to get out of his way. Season 4 Episode 6 Francisco's second appearance on the show was during the Sweet 16 dinner service. During the red team's punishment, he was already getting on Jen's nerves with his bright orange suit. When he started giving instructions, Christina started mimicking him, was already disliking him, and everybody else was laughing at his bizarre metaphors. During dinner service, before the first tickets came in, Francisco and Jean-Philippe were joking about his non-matching blue sky outfit and being "sparklelicious". When every customer arrived, he introduced the birthday girl Melissa, and she came down the stairs while everybody applauded. Later, the guests were hearing Ramsay's outbursts in the kitchen, and Francisco told everybody to keep on having fun and said to Melissa that she was looking gorgeous. More than an hour and a half into service, Melissa and some of her guests were enjoying the chocolate fountain in the middle of the dining room. When Jean-Philippe noticed that Francisco was also enjoying that fountain, he pulled him to the side, asked him to focus on his job and stop doing it, otherwise he would be kicked out of the restaurant. When Jean-Philippe left, Francisco came back to the fountain to eat one more piece of banana secretly. Season 5 Episode 6 Francisco's third and final appearance on the show was during the Bar Mitzvah dinner service. While he was happy to see Jean-Philippe again, the latter was not and sternly told him not to interfere with his job. He supervised the red team during their punishment and gave them instructions on how to decorate the dining room. During dinner service, Francisco was seen wearing a basketball-themed Yarmulke, which did not impress Jean-Philippe who deemed it unprofessional. Later, he was seen playing a basketball arcade game with the children, only for Jean-Philippe to pull him back to his job. Near the end of the service, his final job was to carry the birthday cake. He sneaked up behind Jean-Philippe and called for his attention. As he turned around, his arm bumped into the cake and the cake was dropped onto the ground. Francisco refused to take the blame for standing too close behind him and claimed to be caught off-guard, but Jean-Philippe said he had had enough with him and called him "ridiculous". Ramsay tried to remain calm in front of his guests, but needless to say, he was very upset over the guest-of-honor's cake being destroyed in front of a VIP group. Trivia *He had a running feud with Jean-Philippe. *He is the staff member with the least amount of appearances in the history of the show, with only three episodes in three different seasons. Despite that, he is one of the most memorable. Quotes *"We're gonna make this room sparklelicious!" *"Tinker Bell will be jealous!" *"The room is gonna be sweeter than the sweetest dessert!" Category:Staff Category:Maître d'hôtel Category:LGBT